Spore: Galactic Tales
by DragonMage156
Summary: After defeating the Grox, you decide to help a group of Goldlings. Little did you know that this was gonna be the adventure of a lifetime. Discover secrets of the Birdling species as you encounter many friends and foes on your adventures, and discover more about the Grox empire. K plus for mild violence.
1. Mission Briefing

**This is** **my first fanfiction on this site so please bare with me on this. I'm not very good at writing stories but I wanted to share this with you Spore GA fans. before I start, I just wanna say****_ most_**** of these adventures used to exist but disappeared after re-installing the game. Anyway here's my story. Enjoy.**

* * *

I flew from planet to planet but I couldn't find any missions anywhere. After recently defeating the Grox, there was less conflict in the galaxy but . . . now it seems all the adventures have disappeared too. What a slow day, I thought. The next alien I contacted was the Shaell Empire. "No sorry. We don't have any missions available" they said "However, you may be able to find one at the Mission Centre"

"Mission Centre?" I said puzzled.

"Yeah. They help with tracking down missions and adventures when you can't find any"

"Really? How primitive" I replied.

"You should pay them a visit. Here, I'll send you the coordinates"

"Thanks. I'll go check it out" And with that I turned my Adamant around and blasted off. I followed the coordinates and sure enough there was a large high-tech building on a nearby planet. There were a lot of spaceships flying in and out and quite a few were parked outside. This place sure was busy. After finding a space to park my spaceship I beamed down to the planet surface. I was surrounded by captains of other empires. Some were blue with yellow poke-a-dots and others had long tails with spitters. I walked through the slide open glass doors and approached the front desk. There was a purple spore behind it wearing a business suit. She looked up and said "Hello sir! How may I help you?"

"Yeah have you got any missions available?" I asked.

"Hm, let me just go check the computers" and she walked off. I leaned my back against the table as I waited. Another captain came up beside me and joined. To avoid awkward silence I tried to start a conversation with this guy. "Hey" I waved "Do you come around here often?"

"Only when I can't find any adventures" he replied "How about you? You need help too?"

"Yeah. Well actually I've never been here before. I heard about it from a friend and thought I should try it"

"Eh? Well that's to be expected. This place if fairly new so not many people know about it"

"Really? Seems pretty busy"

"Yeah, word is spreading quite fast. This place even has its own adventure simulator now for beginners. Won't be long before more places like this spread throughout the galaxy"

"M-hm" I nodded in agreement. Just then I heard the woman return. I turned around to face her. "Found anything?" I asked.

"You're in luck" the woman kindly replied. "There's a planet not too far from here that's been sending out distress signals for weeks now. Everyone who got this adventure declined it. Don't know why, the people there are really friendly"

Why would anyone refuse to help a person in need? Well whatever it is I'm going to find out soon enough. "Well looks like I'm heading in. Can you give me a mission briefing?"

"Certainly. The planets inhabitants are a yellow birdling species called Goldlings and by the looks of things..." She typed something on the computer in front of her "...They are being terrorized by what they describe as a monster. I don't know many details"

"Then that'll have to do. Thanks for the info"

"Oh here's the location and coordinates in case you have trouble finding the planet" She handed me a piece of paper with names and codes on it. I nodded, thanked her again and left. On the way to my spaceship I was stopped by a dark hooded figure. I couldn't see his face at all. He kept his hood up and avoided eye contact. He was slightly shorter than me but that didn't lower my suspicion. "So" he spoke "You took the adventure. That's quite brave for a rookie captain like yourself"

"What?!" I said in response "Look I don't know who you are but I can tell you right now that I am no rookie. I was the one who defeated the Grox and brought peace to the galaxy!"

"I am well aware" he said. Then he turned and walked away.

"Geez, what's his problem?" I said as I left the planet. "What's wrong with one harmless adventure?"

* * *

**So there you have it, I hope you enjoyed this little fanfic. Please leave a review letting me know if you want more** **or not.**


	2. The Cave and the Canyon

**Hey hey! Finally finished another chapter! Now I can take a nap. I've added an extra character to the series that wasn't in the adventures. Enjoy. (Beta-read and edited by Jcani) **

I approached the planet inhabited by the Goldlings. I couldn't stop thinking about what the mysterious hooded figure told me. I shook my head.

_It's probably nothing_, I thought to myself. As I entered the planet's atmosphere, I looked around at my surroundings. There were two walls that formed a kind of canyon and small yellow people outside. They had many bird-like features such as wings, feathers and beaks. I assumed these must have been the Goldlings. Most of them walked on four legs like a miniature dragon. I flew in closer and beamed down. I walked towards the canyon and approached a Goldling. He had stripes down his sides but they were barely noticeable. When he saw me he jumped back in fright.

"Ah! P-Please don't hurt me!" his voice was shaken almost as if he'd seen a ghost. He fell over backwards, wings flapping frantically. I knelt down and extended a hand to comfort him.

"Don't worry," I said in a soothing tone. "I'm not going to hurt you. I was sent here to help you guys." I smiled.

"Oh," the Goldling sighed in relief. "My name's Stripes. Hey! You're . . . you're that captain aren't you?"

"Yeah," I replied. "What's going on here?"

"I'm so glad you could make it," he chirped in delight. "Oh you're looking for the chieftain, right?"

I nodded.

"He's further down." Stripes gestured towards the canyon. "You can't miss him. He's the one with the big hat and the staff."

"Thanks," I said to him before walking off. The canyon wasn't long but was mostly straight. When I found the chieftain, he was standing on two legs unlike the other Goldlings. As Stripes described, he wore a tall crown-like hat and wielded a staff to symbolize his leadership. He noticed me straight away as I walked towards him.

"Hey Captain! I'm so glad you could make it!" he said.

"You guys have been sending out distress signals for a while now, is there a problem?"

"Yes. There is a giant monster that lives at the end of the canyon. He's been terrorizing us for weeks now and just last night he kidnapped Pippy, one of our own."

"Where can I find him?"

"He's on the other side of that door." To the right of me, there was a giant wooden double door with gold hinges on it. It was closed and locked tight. "Just talk to the Gatekeeper, he can open it for you." Right next to the door stood the Gatekeeper. He had a moustache growing at the end of his beak and was also a little chubby. He held a silver key which I assumed was for that lock on the door. I walked up to him.

"Ah," he began. "You must be the Captain everyone's talking about. Ok ,look. I'm not going to question your strength or abilities however I can't just let you into the canyon like that. People have died in there so first I want to test you."

_I knew this was going to happen_, I thought.

"See if you can bring me three types of crystal rock from the underground caves. If you succeed and come back here safely I'll grant you access to the rest of the canyon but be careful, the cave if full of monsters."

_As always._ "Fine," I said.

"You can find the entrance out by the farm. Good luck."

I turned and exited the canyon. To the right of me was a farm with a large crop field. I saw a few Goldlings and spoffits running around outside. The farmer Goldlings also ran on two feet. As I scanned the crop field I noticed a little wooden trapped door on the opposite side. I flew over and opened it up. There were wooden steps leading into darkness. I proceeded with caution down the steps into the underground cave. The air down there was cold and dry. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I noticed many different rocky tunnels.

_They really dug this place out huh_, I thought. As I began to walk towards the first tunnel on the right, I heard a noise. I leaned against the wall and peeked out around the corner. There was a brown creature lurking around in the shadows. Cave hounds. These creatures seemed to be half dragon and half dog with spikes covering their backs.

_Better be careful_, I thought. I turned around only to see one of them before me. It stared at me, growling and snapping. Another one joined him at his side. Then the one from before was behind me.

_Are you kidding me?_ I pulled out my weapons ready to strike. Just then, one lunged for me. I knocked him down and energy slashed the one who attacked me from behind. The third one went to strike but I ducked just in time. I stabbed it as it flew over me. It yelped in pain and fell, limp. The one I knocked down earlier came to and noticed the blood around its brethren. He looked at me and growled. As I stepped forward, he backed off. Accepting defeat, the cave hound turned and ran off howling. I continued through the caves, collecting the crystal rock the gate keeper wanted me to get. I encountered a few more cave hounds and tomb spiders but they didn't bother me much after what happened earlier.

After finding the last crystal rock I said, "Finally! Got them all!"

I made my way out of the cave and was greeted with warm sunlight and the farmyard. I went back to the gatekeeper with the crystal rocks and gave them to him.

"You lived? I mean, I knew you could do it!" _Now I can finally get that golden keychain_, he thought. "I could send you on simpler, non-deadly, tasks but I know you would rather fight a giant blood thirsty beast that could easily crush you with its foot. So here."

He held out the key for the door. I took it from his hand hesitantly. Although he was just trying to syke me out, I couldn't accuse him of lying. I unlocked the door and pushed them open only to be met by giant canyon beasts. The first one saw me and took a swipe. I swiftly dodged it. Using my energy blade, I flew up and stabbed him in the chest. He went down but there were more monsters ahead. I took them down one by one until I finally reached the end . . . and the monster terrorizing the Goldlings. He was dark red with a faint yellow blur on his under belly. This guy was huge with a back covered in spikes.

I ran up to him and shouted, "Hey you!"

"Huh?" he said. He looked down at me and replied, "Oh so this is what those pathetic little Goldlings sent to assassinate me? How sad."

"Your days of terrorizing helpless little Goldlings are over."

"So you want to challenge me? Haha this won't be much of a fight."

And with that the battle began. He stomped me with his foot but I quickly dodged it. I jumped for his chest but he knocked me down in mid-flight. I fell to the ground, partly stunned. He shot a fire ball at me but I recovered just in time to see it and roll out of the way. I ran around him to his back and tried jumping up from there. I grabbed on to one of his many back spikes and spun on them. Launching myself from spike to spike, I slowly moved up his back. When I got far enough, I ran up to his head with my electric blade ready. I stabbed the area in between his eyes which froze him a bit. Then I swung under his chin and sent the blade into his chest as the final blow. I jumped down to the ground. The giant stood there still for a moment, then came crashing down. I made sure I was out of the way before he hit the ground.

"You're right," I said. "This wasn't much of a fight."

Then I turned around and there was a little Goldling running towards me. I assumed this must have been Pippy. He started jumping for joy.

"Oh thank you so much for saving me captain!" He chirped. "I thought I was a goner, like I was gonna become a satisfying meal sider. Good thing you came along when you did."

"Hey no problem," I replied. "Let's get back to the others"

As we walked out of the canyon, I heard a few Goldlings shout, "Hey Pippy's back!"

I walked up to the chieftain.

"Hey you're back!" he said. "And you rescued Pippy! How could we ever repay you? Free tickets to the Goldling games, a trip to the spa perhaps?"

"Heh don't worry, just doing my job."

Then Stripes ran up to Pippy. They greeted each other with excited chirping and started jumped around happily.

"Well if you ever need anything captain, be sure to let us know."

"OK. Farewell" I waved. Then I turned around and did my traditional victory dance before returning to my ship and blasting off.

**More to Come.**

**Thank you for reading. Don't forget to leave a review saying what you think of this chapter and I will try and write more in the future.**


	3. Ye Olde Well

**OK finally finished the third chapter. I didn't actually get started on it for a while and I was unmotivated to finish it but here it is. Beta read by Jcani.**

"Very well, we will buy all your red spice for $250,310 spore bucks!" the alien said in delight. I didn't understand him but all spaceships nowadays were equipped with a short range radio and a translator. I transferred all my red spice to the other empire before leaving the star system. I cruised through space wondering what to do next. I had heaps of spore bucks at my disposal.

_I could go purchase a star system,_ I thought, _but I'll need to create a trade route first. _

Just then I got a call from a nearby empire. I recognized the coordinates straight away. It was the Goldlings. It's been a while since I last visited them.

_Why not? _I thought, _it wouldn't hurt to see them again._

I geared up and flew to their planet. When I entered the atmosphere, things were different. The canyon was completely deserted. The only thing left were some butterflies. Next to it was a row of houses, each one occupied by a Goldling. They had definitely evolved since last time and now most of them were now a biped. I beamed down and followed a cobblestone path to where Pippy and the chieftain were. They were standing in front of a fancy building known as the city hall, along with the gatekeeper.

"Hey guys," I waved.

"Hey captain! Long time no see, huh?" the leader spoke. "How do you like our new civilization? After you left, we deserted the canyon for better living. The Gatekeeper became a Keykeeper, I became a mayor and Pippy and Stripes never ran into danger again. We even built a statue in your honour. How do you like it?"

I turned around to see a giant statue of a victorious warrior holding his sword high in the air while standing on top of the slain beast.

"Cool," I replied.

The keykeeper began. "So you like it? Good. Everyone here worked hard on it. We all wanted to show our appreciation, so this was the least we could do"

"So what's been happening with the others?"

"Oh Pippy and Stripes have been just fine," said the Keykeeper. "In fact after you left, Pippy declared he wanted to become a space captain. He's practically obsessed with the idea now and won't stop talking about it."

I glanced over at Pippy who was wearing some sort of space helmet. Unlike the other Goldlings, he and Stripes were still walking on four legs. "Heh, sorry to hear that."

"Well it's not too bad actually I mean you _did _save him after all. There have been no more Godzilla attacks and honestly life couldn't get any better!" he said.

I smiled.

"Actually . . ." the keykeeper said. "We do have a _couple_ problems."

"That's exactly why I came here. What's wrong?"

"Well," the Mayor started this time. "There is a well just outside the village. We use it for a source of water but recently, it dried up. I think we may be experiencing a drought or a water shortage."

"Would you like me to go and examine it?"

"Yes. See if you can find any clues as to where the water has gone."

"Okay." I nodded. "I'll be right back." As I turned, Pippy caught my attention.

"Hey captain!"

"Oh hey Pippy." I crouched down to his level as for he was still quite short. "I heard you wanted to become a space captain."

"Yep! One day I'm going to be a legendary space captain just like you!" He chirped excitedly. "Oh the adventures I'll go on, the worlds I'll see!"

_This kid has a lot to learn_, I thought. "Well you take care of yourself Okay?"

"Okay!" he said. I turned and continued down the path. After a couple more steps I heard Pippy shout. "Wait!"

"What?" I turned around to face him.

"I want to come with you . . . Please?"

"I might be too dangerous."

"Pleeeaassseee!" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh . . . Alright. Just stay alert, there could be monsters around."

"Okay."

"Hey Pippy, you going somewhere?" Stripes called out from behind us.

"Yeah! I'm just going to follow the captain for a while" Pippy called back. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. Maybe he can show you the ropes."

"Sure! He can do that," Pippy said, answering my own question.

He followed me as I made my way to the well. I ran my finger around the brim as I examined it.

"Hmm." I leaned over and looked down into the well. It was black. I threw down a stone but I didn't hear a splash.

_This well is as dry as a bone, _I thought, _no water's coming out of here anytime soon. _

I went back to the village. The Mayor smiled upon my return, hoping to hear some good news.

"What did you find?" he asked me.

"It's just as you feared I'm afraid," I replied. "There doesn't seem to be any water left."

"Oh no," He said "This isn't looking good. Our crops need watering but we don't have enough, what are we going to do?"

Before anyone could think of a solution, Pippy said, "Why don't we just jump down into the well and explore the tunnels beneath?"

I looked at him with a confused look on my face but he didn't return the glance. At first I thought he was crazy but then the Mayor said, "Yeah, good idea Pippy! Can you go down there and see if there's something blocking the water please? It'd be much appreciated."

"Alright," I nodded, still a bit puzzled. As I made my way back to the well, I looked at Pippy and asked, "What made you come up with the idea of diving into the well?"

"Well," he began "The best way to find a blockage, or something you lost down the drain, is to go down looking for it"

"Okay but what if you can't fit down the drain?"

"Then we use a plunger or a pipe cleaner which is clearly too small to use on this well."

"Hmm true."

When we got back to the well, Pippy jumped up onto the brim. He looked at me and said, "Don't think you're too big, this well is wider then it looks." Then he turned back and dived into the well. "WHOO!"

"He's so weird," I said to myself before following him. As I jumped in, I was surprised at how much bigger it was on the inside. I was relieved I didn't get stuck at all. When I reached the bottom, I was toe-deep in water.

_I guess there was still water left, _I thought, _not enough for a whole village though._

I looked up at the gigantic tunnels ahead. _What is with Goldlings building overly large things?_

"Hmm I can't see any kind of blockage," Pippy said. "Looks like we'll have to go in deeper."

I sighed and moved on. As I turned the first corner, I found a wall of rocks. Water was leaking through it.

"Looks like a cave-in," I said. "It must be blocking the water. We have to destroy it."

I got out my energy blade and wedged it between two rocks. Then I moved my blade up and the wall of rocks came tumbling down. I quickly turned and shielded Pippy from the falling rocks with my wings.

Once it was finished I heard Pippy say, "Oh no."

When I got up and turned around, I noticed the tunnel up ahead was empty and dry. I could see a small light at the end. "

What is that?" Pippy asked.

"I don't know", I replied. I started to walk towards it, Pippy close behind me. The light got brighter and brighter and then I was outside. In front of me a giant water dragon standing in a pond of water.

"H-Hello!" I waved to get his attention.

The water dragon turned to me and said, "Oh, why hello there."

"Why is the water so low?" I asked.

"Yes, the water does seem quite low, doesn't it?" he said.

"What happened to it all? The Goldlings need that water."

"I don't know but if you like, I can go get some of my friends to help you with the water situation."

Pippy was still cowering behind me. I looked at the water dragon and nodded.

"In the meantime," he said. "Go back to the village and see if there's anything you can do for now."

"Okay," I said. I turned and went back to the village with Pippy following. When I got there, I told the Mayor what happened.

"So that's why there's no water in the well," he said. "I guess it can't be helped whatever happens to the water but at least someone's fixing it. On the other hand, we still need water for our crops. Can you go down and get some? Three whole buckets should do."

I nodded, taking a bucket in each hand while Pippy took the last one. It was a long walk there and back. The water dragon was gone and Pippy was having trouble carrying a full bucket.

_Why am I doing this? _I thought on the way back. I placed the buckets in front of the Mayor.

"Thank you so much captain!" he chirped "You're a life saver."

"Well the walk there and back was a bit tiring," I said. "But hopefully this water should do you guys for a little while."

"Thanks again captain. Y'know this is how we used to get water back when this village was being built until someone suggested putting in a well. Heh I guess building it just outside the village didn't help much either."

"Well you take care." I waved.

"You too captain!"

I turned around and Pippy was standing in front of me. I knelt down and said to him. "Y'know Pippy it's very flattering that you want to become a great space captain like me but it takes a lot more then adventuring to become one."

"Oh?" Pippy said.

"It's a lot of hard work. You can still be one if you want. No one can stop you from accomplishing your dream but I just hope you understand the responsibilities."

Pippy smiled again as he said, "Ok, Thank you captain."

Something beeped in my pocket. "Oh I've got to go. See you!"

"Bye captain!"

I waved as I beamed back up in my ship and blasted off once more.

**To be continued . . .**

**Please leave a review saying what you think.**


	4. Into Space

**Sorry it took so long, motivational issues. (Beta-read by Jcani)**

I flew by a few planets as usual. I was on my way to buying a star system when I got a call on my short range radio. I answered it without reading the coordinates. There was a lot of static at first then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey captain!" Despite the static, I knew who it was straight away. I checked the caller location and sure enough, it was from the Goldlings.

"M-Mayor?" I said "How are you able to call without a-"

"Well you see captain," he said, "we have evolved past that stage of no space communication and currently on our way up the ranks. Why don't you come visit u- ah ah!"

"Mayor?!" My eyes widened with worry.

"Hey captain!" Pippy appeared.

"Oh phew," I sighed in relief. "Pippy you scared me. I thought you guys were being attacked."

"Don't worry about us, captain," Pippy said with a smile. "After all you defeated the Grox, right?"

The Grox. I remember meeting those low-lives like it was yesterday.

_I was far from home and traveling to the centre of the galaxy when suddenly someone started shooting me from behind. I dodged his shots and flew to the nearest empire but he was still shooting me. I opened the short range radio only to be meet by an unsettling image. The creature itself was somewhat cute but he was half covered in metal and his voice was different than any alien I've ever meet. It sounded distorted. He ordered me to leave and said all kinds of rude things to me. I told him that I came in peace but they still hated me. I destroyed their spaceships while trying protecting my allies. Also they distrusted everyone by 200% or more. Most other aliens only distrust you by 15%. These guys were too far off the charts to ally with. After I had reached the centre of the galaxy I went home and prepared for battle. Fighting the Grox was long and tiring and the war lasted for weeks. After finally defeating the last of them, I was given the title omnipotent and rewarded with a premium badge._

"Captain?" Pippy asked. "You ok?"

Huh? Oh yeah," I said. "Just a little flashback that's all."

"Hey I think you should come visit us!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Yeah!" Pippy said excitedly. "Our towns really improved. You should see it"

"OK, I'll be right over."

"Yay see you soon captain!" Pippy ended the transmission, leaving only sounds of static.

I was about to switch it off when I heard a voice. It was low and hardly comprehensible.

"Hello?" I said.

Then I heard a whisper.

". . . Hello . . ." it said.

"Pippy?" I said. I heard some more deep voice speaking, then a laugh at the end of it. "Hello?"

There was no reply.

_Who was that? _I thought. I shook my head. _It's probably nothing_.

I flew to the Goldlings homeworld but couldn't help but feel that something was off. I geared up and beamed down. Then what I saw was amazing: a city surrounded by a metal wall, except the front, with watch towers set up around it. Each one was occupied by a Goldling wearing space gear. I approached the city and saw more of the interior: spice stations and factories set up around the city hall which rested on a pedestal. Pippy, the Mayor and the keykeeper were out the front. There were a lot of Goldling running around, some with wrenches and space helmets. They must have been engineers. I approached the Mayor.

"Mayor," I said, "this place . . . It's amazing!"

"Wonderful isn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah but how were you guys able to evolve so fast?"

"Hmm, perhaps it's fate?" The Mayor shrugged.

I frowned. _I don't think its fate, _I thought. _maybe it's-._

"Hey uh, captain?" Pippy said.

"Oh, uh, hey there Pippy."

"You ok captain? You seem distracted, is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, don't worry" I smiled, but Pippy wasn't convinced.

"Anyway," he said, "I want to show you something."

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise. I'll show you but first I wanna test you."

"With what?"

Pippy raised his head and called out in bird. Then Stripes showed up.

"What's this?" I asked, a bit confused. "Are you two gonna duel me?"

"No. Although that would be kinda fun actually."

_What is wrong with this kid? _I thought.

"We're actually challenging you to a little sing off."

"Like a befriending thing?"

"Yep! That's right!"

"Ok, you're on."

Pippy may have had help but they were no match for the skills my space gear possessed. I sang, posed and charmed way better than they did.

When we were finished, Pippy said "Ok, you're pretty good. Now I'll show you that thing I wanted to earlier, follow me."

_Here we go again, _I thought_. _I followed Pippy and Stripes as we went out of the city. We walked around the wall then straight for a little bit. Eventually I saw something in the distance. It looked like a tall black board with a hole through it.

"Here it is!" Pippy said "I think it's called a monolis-a-thingy?"

"You mean a monolith?" I asked.

"Yeah! That's it!" Pippy chirped.

"Well that explains the speed of your evolution," I said, looking at the monolith. "But who would plant it here?"

"I . . . I don't know." We both stood there thinking until Stripes broke the silence.

"Hey Pippy!" he said "Tell him about that thing you heard the other day."

I looked at Pippy. "What thing?" I asked.

"Well…" He began. "I couple days ago, I got a transmission from someone but I didn't know who it was."

Pippy continued. "At first there was a lot of static and I got only make out a few words like 'coming' and 'destroy'. It was very unsettling."

Then I realized that I had gotten the same call before I came here. Then it hit me.

"Pippy!" I cried. "Before I came here I got the same call."

"Really?"

"Yeah and somehow I don't think this monolith is here for convenience, I think someone wants a fight."

"But then why would someone evolve us if they just want to kill us?"

"Because I've heard stories before," I said. "They want a challenge and for the evolved empire to fight back."

"Who?!" Pippy began to look very worried.

Then I looked at him with a frown. ". . . The Grox."

Pippy and Stripes looked horrified.

"Come on!" I urged them. "We have to get back, NOW!"

We all ran back to the city.

"But Captain!" Pippy said as we ran. "I thought you defeated them all."

_So did I, _I thought. When we got back to the city there was a spaceship in the distance. I felt like my nightmares came to life upon recognizing it. It was a Grox spaceship.

_So they are still alive,_ I thought.

"Captain!" Pippy said. "What are we gonna do?!"

"I don't know." I ran into the city. There were Goldlings running around frantically. I pushed through the crowd and found the Mayor.

"Captain!" he shouted. "Oh thank Spode you're here. The Grox, they're coming, we have to do something!"

I looked over my shoulder. The Grox's ship had reached the entrance.

"Oh no." I shook my head and ran to the entrance. There was a small group of Goldlings there as well with space armor and weapons, ready for battle.

I heard a voice come from the spaceship. "Target locked. Charging: Nuclear Laser."

"NO! Stop this Grox!"

"Target lost. Searching… Eliminate new target."

"NOW!" I shouted. Then all the Goldlings and I shot at the Grox spaceship. It eventually blew up before it could shoot any harmful lasers. The Goldlings cheered but I knew this was no time to celebrate. I walked up to the Mayor.

He looked at me and said, "Thank you again Captain."

"Mayor . . . we may have stopped the Grox today but they'll be back," I told him. "You need to evacuate everyone somehow, got any ideas?"

"Well," he thought about it, "We were planning to build a rocket for some time now but with the recent events, we may need to alter it a bit so that everyone can board and evacuate."

"Good. I'll be back in a few days to help you guys out. I'd help out now but I have some important stuff to take care of. Farewell." I waved and returned to my ship.

Meanwhile…

On another planet far away, there was a small base run by the Grox. A small messenger ran over to a large bunker, where their leader was. He always stood in the shadows.

"What?!" he said in anger after the message was delivered to him. "Are you saying that a bunch of puny little Goldling destroyed a Grox spaceship?!"

"Y-yes," the messenger quickly saluted and stuttered in fear. "B-but… someone else was there with them! I-I'm sure you're quite familiar with him, sir." The messenger handed him a piece of paper. It was a photo of the Goldlings and the captain. The leader frowned.

"The captain…" he spat those words. "Why must you always bring me bad news?"

"I-I-I'm sorry sir, I'm just doing my job." he saluted again, nervously.

"… Very well," the leader said, "Leave my presence at once."

"Y-yes sir!" he quickly saluted once more before rushing out.

"Damn," he said in frustration. "We'll have to send out more spaceships, a whole fleet armed with more powerful weapons. We'll finally destroy the captain once and for all! Then _nothing_ will stand in my way."

**I think this story is finally coming together. Please leave a review saying what you think :).**


	5. The Great Escape

**Hey, sorry if this story took awhile but atleast it's dfinally up now. School will be starting in a couple days so I won't have a lot of time to write these chapters. That aside, this chapter may not be that great but I promise that the next lot of chapters will get far more interesting. Please read and enjoy! (Beta-read by Jcani)**

I went to see the Goldlings a couple days later. Ever since I left them, my mind was full of worry. I kept thinking, _what if the Grox came back? What if the Goldlings can't escape in time? What if the Grox used a Planet Buster on them?! _

It was almost too much to bear and I hadn't sleep well since then. The Grox invaded the planet while my back was turned. My friend, Pippy, and I had found a monolith planted on their planet. We soon discovered that it was the Grox who put it there to evolve them. We stopped the Grox then but it's only a matter of time before they strike again. I entered the atmosphere of the planet and was met by the site of the small city, filled with busy Goldlings. I sighed in relief.

_Thank gosh they're ok_. I glided over and beamed down, and then I went to find the Mayor. Upon entering the city, I saw a giant rocket on the right. It was covered in dark steel and scrap metal which gave it a black colour. There was a transporter at the bottom of the rocket surrounded by yellow spice crates. Goldlings were going in and out with cargo needed for the trip. I saw the Mayor walking towards me.

He greeted me with the usual, "Hey captain!" as he waved.

"Hi Mayor," I replied. "What's going on?"

"Well after what happened last time, we decided to build a rocket to evacuate everyone. Whether the Grox come back or not… We don't really want to take our chances."

I glanced at the rocket again.

"Are you sure it's big enough?" I asked with concern.

"Sure it is! We aren't a largely populated race so this rocket should be fine."

I looked around. "Where's Pippy?"

"Oh he's fine. He's in the rocket right now learning how to fly it. Why not take look?"

"Alright." I walked towards the rocket. There was a glowing white arrow above the transporter pointing up towards the entrance of the spaceship. I took the transporter and appeared in the cargo hold. There was a short hallway that led into a bigger room, filled with spice crates. There were two Goldlings in there, checking on the cargo, and a door on the other side.

"Hey there, captain." They waved politely as I walked past. I continued on through the door and entered the control room. There were three Goldlings in the room, two of them were pilots and the other one to the left of them was Pippy. Pippy turned his head and excitedly waved to me. The main pilot in front of me turned around and smiled upon noticing me. He jumped off his chair.

"You must be the captain," he said. "It's nice to meet you." He extended an arm and we both shook hands. "We were just teaching Pippy here how to control the ship. He's our second co-pilot after all and we're going to need all the help we can get."

I looked at Pippy. "Really? That's great!"

"I know right!" Pippy said, jumping off his chair. "When this rocket was being built, I asked if I could be one of the pilots. I'm so excited to start flying!"

"That reminds me," The pilot said, jumping back in his chair, "We're ready to take off soon. Think you can go down there and tell the Mayor to get everyone on board? I don't want to leave anyone behind."

I nodded. "Yes."

Pippy ran back to his chair.

"Hurry back!" he waved.

I exited the ship and walked over to the Mayor. "Mayor" I said, "Is everything ready? We're about to take off."

"Oh dear…" the Mayor said.

"What's wrong?"

"I saw a raccoon earlier, he ran off with some of the cargo. I tried to tell someone but everyone was so busy they didn't seem to care."

"Which way did he go? If I can track him, I might be able to get some of the cargo back."

"Thanks for your help. I last saw him running out of the city, towards the old abandoned canyon."

"Thanks for the info, I'm on it."

When I went out of the city, I saw a short dark figure in the distance. He glanced at me then ran into the canyon.

"Hey!" I shouted, and ran after him. As I followed him into the canyon, I realized it was completely empty. There was the giant wooden door, from when I first came here, left in shambles and some old footprints left in the sand. I saw the raccoon scurry through a hole in the door put there by age. The hole was too small for me to get through so I stood back, charged up my Pulse Blast and shot straight at the door. The door exploded with flying bits of wood and metal. I activated my shield so I wouldn't get hit by them and then proceeded on. This part of the canyon was really familiar to me. It was a long time ago but it feels like it was yesterday when I defeated that giant beast that lurked here and terrorized the Goldlings. At the end the canyon was the raccoon's nest, next to a giant skeleton. I got a little closer and shot the raccoon.

_If this planet gets blown up might as well, _I thought then walked over and retrieved the cargo. Before I headed back to the city, I saw someone standing on the canyon wall. It was the cloaked figure

"Hey you!" I called out.

He turned and walked out of sight. I flew up there but I couldn't see him anywhere.

_Odd, _I thought, _I swore I saw someone._

When I returned to the city everyone was gone, except for the Mayor who waited for me to return.

"Oh you came back just in time, the rocket's ready for takeoff and everyone else is onboard," he said. "Did you retrieve the rest of the cargo?"

"Huh? Oh, Yeah."

"You alright, captain? You seem distracted by something."

"No it's nothing, don't worry."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Well ok. Let's just get the cargo onboard for now."

Once everything was ready, the Mayor and I entered the control room. The co-pilot and Pippy were busy configuring everything while the mayor and the main pilot were clarifying a few things.

"Are you sure everyone is onboard?" the pilot asked.

"Yes. Some of the space Goldlings went out and scanned the entire parameter earlier," the Mayor replied. "Not a single soul was left behind."

"And the cargo?"

"The captain and I took care of that. We ensured all the cargo was onboard and tied down securely."

"Good." The pilot pressed a couple more buttons, and then picked up the microphone to say a few things to the other passengers. "Everyone, please take your seats and fasten your seat belts. We'll be taking off very shortly." He set the microphone down. "Ok everyone, strap yourselves in, we're taking off."

Everyone strapped in while the pilot began the countdown.

"10. 9. 8. 7. 6-"

The pilot pushed a few buttons.

"5. 4. 3. 2-"

The pilot activated the thrusters. "1!" I felt a vibration. Fire shot out of the bottom of the ship and we took off.

"We have liftoff everybody!" the pilot announced. Everyone in the control room cheered. We flew a distance from the launch zone before hearing a threatening noise. It sounded like lasers, shooting right past us. I looked out the window and saw a couple of Grox ships chasing us.

"What's going on?!" Pippy frantically screamed.

"It's the Grox!" I exclaimed "They're after us again!"

"Now?!" the pilot cried. "They couldn't have waited another day, could they?" The pilot steered the rocket and tried to lose them but to no avail. The Grox continued to shoot at us. The pilot dodged their lasers but a couple hit the side of the ship. The rocket shook.

"Whoa." The warning alarm started going off.

"Captain!" Pippy looked at me with pleading eyes, "You have to help us get rid of them! If they continue to shoot at us, we're toast!"

"Well what can I do?"

"There's an escape hatch to the left of you," the Pilot said. "It leads outside to the roof."

I ran to the escape hatch and opened it. Then I climbed out and up to the roof. The Grox were really close.

"Grox!" I called out to them. "Stop this now! Leave the Goldlings alone or else!"

Then the Grox shot at me. I managed to dodge in time but the laser left a scorch mark were I was standing before.

"Fine." Then I shot at them with my Pulse Blast. They dodged it and fired at me again. I back flipped out of their line of fire before jumping for one of the ships. I got out my Lightning Blade and sent in right through the windshield. The blade sent an electrical charge through the entire ship. I jumped off as it went down and flew to the next one. It tried to evade me but I just managed to grab on to the back of the ship. Using my claws, I climbed up and went for the front.

"SURPRISE!" I said with a sarcastic smile, before smashing through the windshield and electrifying the Grox's ship again. I flew back to the rocket and watched as the other ship crash landed and blew up. I went back inside.

"Are they gone?" the pilot asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Good now all we need to do is-"

There was an explosion in the engine.

"Aaaahhhhh!" The pilot preformed an emergency landing and ordered the maintenance team to go check the engine. In the meantime, we all went out there to see what damage the Grox had done.

"There's a couple of scorch marks and minor dents" said the keykeeper, who was now an engineer and part of the maintenance team, "but it's nothing too serious. You should be fine."

Just then, the rest of the maintenance team returned.

"So what happened?" the pilot asked.

"Everything should be fine now," one of the Goldlings said. "The damages must have been caused by a Grox attack but the repairs are finished and everything should be in working order again."

"Good."

"Um hey, Mayor?" I asked.

The Mayor looked at me. "What is it?"

"When I went to retrieve the cargo, I saw someone. He was dressed in a cloak and I couldn't see his face but he seemed somewhat familiar…"

"Hm," the Mayor thought. "Well did you talk to him?"

"No. He escaped before I could question him."

"Hm…We might want to keep a lookout for strange things like that. Hopefully it's nothing too serious right now but maybe we can look into it later."

"That reminds me," I turned to the pilot, "do you have a destination or an idea on where to go?"

"Not yet but I'm sure we'll think of something. We might just fly around a bit until we find a good terrascore planet to build a base on."

"That sounds like a good idea," I said. "Well I should go now. There are some important things I need to take care of." I pushed a button on my suit which called my spaceship over.

"Take care!" I waved as my ship beamed me up. Everyone waved back as I turned and blasted out of sight.


	6. Crash Landing

**So here it is! Sorry it took only 2 months to complete but like I promised it will be better than the last chapter. As I write these chapters I remember most of the important stuff but I can't remember the dialogs completely so I filled it in with something else. I also added in a couple things that make each chapter more interesting. Only a couple more chapters to go before I reach where my adventures left off. Enjoy! (Beta-read by Jcani. Thank you for also leaving some suggestions).**

BOOM! I was surrounded by fire and lava. I could see Pippy right there in front of me but for some reason, I couldn't move. He was wounded and on his knees. The lava was slowly rising and closing in around him.

"PIPPY!" I cried. I reached out desperately trying to save him, but the fire around me grew too big. I could no longer see him.

Then I heard him call out, "CAPTAIN!"

My eyes shot open as I sat up on my bed. I looked around at my surroundings and realized I was in my room. I sighed in relief.

"Whew, it was only a dream." Even so, the dream made me a bit worried about them. It has been a couple of days ever since the last Grox attack.

I got up and put on my space gear then went out to check on my ship. It has been under maintenance ever since I came back so I decide to take a much needed rest while I waited.

I went outside and over to the maintenance tower where my ship was. It looked shiny and new as if build yesterday.

"Ah captain," said one of the workers. "You're just in time. The repairs are done and we just finished refilling it with fuel and energy."

"So the Adamant is ready to take off?" I asked.

"You're good to go!" he said with a thumb up.

"Thanks," I said with a polite smile.

I strapped in and started the engine. The ship hummed to life as the roof opened up. The ship floated up out of the tower. Once I was high enough I activated the boosters and blasted off.

I was searching around where the Grox territory used to be but my radar wasn't finding anything. I sat back in my seat with concern. Then I feared the worst may have happened.

_Perhaps it's too late,_ I thought. I closed my eyes with grief and sadness, looking at the possible truth that entered my mind.

Then-

Beep.

I opened my eyes. The scanner started picking up on something. I flew towards the dot on my radar which led me to a planet of lava and fire.

_Hm?_

I glided over the landscape scanning my surroundings.

_Why would they be here? _I thought. _This place isn't habitable for Goldlings. Unless…_

I searched for a good spot and beamed down. My scanner was beeping a lot so I knew I was close. I stood at the edge of the cliff where I landed and looked around. I saw a faint light in the distance.

_If they were here I might as well take my chances._

I flew over the lake of lava that surrounded me. It was a long distance to glide and I almost fell due to tired wings.

I walked over to where I saw the light and was met with a really unsettling sight. It was their rocket.

It appeared to have crashed and by the looks of things it was a pretty severe. The rocket had been driven halfway into the ground by the impact and left a large round crevice behind it. A few bushes nearby were on fire and the rocket had smoke and sparks flying off it.

I saw a small bone cluster next to the rocket.

"I sure hope these aren't the bones of a Goldling," I said with worry, "Hm, it doesn't seem like there's anyone else around. I hope they're ok."

I turned and noticed a trail of footprints. I followed them and found myself at a small tribal camp.

There were little bird-like people that kinda looked like that of a Goldling only they were red. They carried spears and other intimidating looking weapons. They also had piles of meat next to their totem pole which was kind of off putting since they're supposed to be vegetarians.

I walked up to the chieftain who was standing in front of a large hut. He held a staff with a blade at the bottom of it and wore a crown-like hat on his head.

"Um excuse me," I said. The chieftain looked at me. His eyes showed they were a lot more menacing then the Goldlings. "Did… did you see anyone come by here? Like a Goldling?"

The Redling spoke. "Yeah, Redling see were Goldling go."

"Really? Which way?"

"Redling don't say were Goldling go. Goldling stupid, Goldling weak."

I was really offended by his comment. "The Goldlings aren't stupid… you guys are the ones who are stupid!"

"You insult Redling?! You will pay!"

Just then all the Redlings came at me with spears raised and open beaks.

I only had a second to react. I got out my electric blade and defended myself against the vicious Redlings. They snapped at me with their beaks and even leaped for my face but I knocked them down. I killed them one by one until only the chieftain was left alive.

I turned to him. He was shaking with fear.

"Ah! Please don't hurt me Redling!"

"Now," I went right up to him and said, "Where are the Goldlings?"

"G-goldling go that way," he pointed to a path to the left, "but Redling don't know where Goldling is now."

"Hm." I felt like saying something else but instead I just turned and continued in that direction.

There were a couple other creatures like fire beetles and magma worms on the way but they didn't bother me much. I saw a large tent set up next to pile of rubble. To the right I saw a bush. It was rustling a lot. Sensing danger, I got out my Lightning Blade and approached the bush cautiously.

As I got closer I heard a familiar sound. I peeked over the top and saw that it was the Goldlings! Only Pippy, the Mayor, the Keykeeper, pilot, co-pilot and a couple of civilians seemed to be present.

"CAPTAIN!" the Mayor exclaimed. "Oh thank Spode you're here!"

"What happened?!" I asked.

"After we left, we flew quite a distance from our home planet. Then the Grox shot us down near here and we crash landed on this planet. Unfortunately some of the Goldlings didn't survive the impact." His voice softened. "May they rest in peace."

I turned to Pippy. "So what are you guys doing now?"

"Well," Pippy started, "after we crashed, we went to look for help but the only other people we could find were the Redlings. They attacked us so we retreated to here. It's not going to be easy to escape a planet with no space station and limited resources."

"That's why I'm here," I said. "I can help you guys get airborne again. I even have a new abduction beam I can use remotely to bring your spaceship here."

"Really? Oh thank you! That'd be really helpful," Pippy said, excitedly.

"Let me just call my ship over and activate it."

After that, I felt chill in the atmosphere.

"Um, C-Captain?"

I looked up and saw a small army of Redlings, led by their chief, yelling and waving their spears in the air.

"REDLING MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DONE! ATTACK!."

All the Redlings came charging at us.

"There's nowhere to run!" I exclaimed, "We have to fight back! Use anything you can find to attack them with!"

Pippy and I ran in with our weapons ready and slashed any Redlings that came near us. The Keykeeper used thick and heavy tools to fight back with; even the civilians tried fighting back by throwing stones at them. A couple of them actually struck some of the Redlings in the face. The mayor ran at the chieftain. The two leaders fought. The Redling blocked the mayor's attacks with his staff. Eventually the Redling knocked the mayor down and raised the sharp knife end of the staff.

"NOW. YOU. WILL. DIE!" he yelled before bringing it down.

Then suddenly I came in and knocked him over just in time.

The rest of the Redlings retreated and the damaged ship had finally arrived.

"Yeah, TAKE THAT!" shouted the keykeeper. The other goldlings were also shouting and cheering.

"Captain?" Pippy asked. "Thank you for all the help. Heh I feel kinda bad for making you do so much."

"Hey don't worry about it. It was no problem."

"Uh, hey captain, will you stay and help us rebuild?"

"Ah sorry but I've got something I need to attend to but I've left some scrap metal to help you guys rebuild."

"Thank you, captain."

I waved then beamed back up into my ship.

**Plz like and review what you think.**


	7. Update

**I'm sorry to say this but I have decided to discontinue the Spore Galactic Tales for now.**

**I never felt motivated to write each chapter and had to nearly forced myself to finish each one.**

**Sorry to whoever is disappointed for this. I am currently working on a crossover comic on DeviantArt that I may translate into a story later on and some other fanfic ideas that I'll definitely want to upload here.**

**Again sorry for the inconvenience and look forward to seeing you soon in more fanfictions ^^**


End file.
